


Little Giraffe

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Humor, Isn't it?, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's the twerp? Is that your brother or something, Bren?"</p><p>"Uh, no. This is Da--" He felt a small pinch on the back of his hand, he had to hide the wince from that pinch. The little <i>shit</i> is actually taking advantage of his situation.</p><p>"T-This is my sister's son, uh... Darren."</p><p>"Nephew then. Weird. He looks like Dallon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Littlest Emo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625217) by [druscilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla). 



> Now available in Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4505243

There's a big party tonight, and  _Panic!_ will be having a concert during the party. And you know Brendon. He's always excited for these parties.

They'll be having practice in an 3 hours. Kenny and Dan are at their room. He already informed them of their practice. There's only one thing missing.

"Hey, Dal. You here?"

Brendon hasn't seen him all morning. He hasn't seen _Dallon_ the _whole morning_ , and Brendon could only guess he overslept, which he doesn't do often. He should probably be worried about that because he always finds Dallon easily. Not that he's looking at him constantly, mind you.

Imagine his surprise when he finds Dallon's room empty. The bed is clean, as if it hasn't been used. Brendon checked around the room, looking for any clues on where Dallon might have gone. He found Dallon's bag on the side of his bed. It was a mess. His clothes are scattered on the floor. From what Brendon knows of Dallon, he isn't this sloppy with his belongings.

Brendon retrieves his phone and decides to call Dallon and his whereabouts. After a ring on his phone, Brendon thought he heard something vibrating. He looked around for the source, only to open the drawer and find Dallon's phone.

"Fuck. Where is he?" He ponders as he sits on the bed.

While Brendon thinks about the possible places that Dallon could have gone, he thought he heard a little squeak from somewhere.

 _"I must be hearing things."_ Brendon thought as he shook his head.

As he shifts from his seat, he heard it again. Another squeak coming from under the bed. That couldn't have possibly have been a rat. Or it could have been the bed. But the squeak sounded awfully weird.

Brendon decided to look under the bed, and he was pretty sure he was imagining the sound.

He realized he wasn't imagining things when he saw a pair of eyes staring at him under Dallon's bed. A pair of blue eyes blinking up at him.

Brendon didn't scream when he saw those eyes. He didn't fall off the bed and bumped his head after that. He didn't. A few minutes after processing everything that happened as he lies on the floor and stares at the ceiling, a face is suddenly in his vision. Those blue (and kinda gray) eyes looking down at him.

Brendon squints his eyes and blinks. "Dallon?"

He felt a hand on his face. A small hand. The hand is patting Brendon's cheek as if to wake him up. Brendon already regrets leaving his glasses at his room because as he blinks up at the person above him, he thought he was seeing a kid.

"Brendon! Snap out it!" The voice-- _the little voice_ is talking down at him.

There is a kid in Dallon's room. The kid was hiding under the bed. He looks horrified, with a tinge of concern as he looks down at Brendon. All that Brendon could think about is to whom this kid belongs to, and why was he in Dallon's room. Unless...

"Dallon didn't tell me he has a kid."

The kid gives him a glare and pouts at him. He _fucking pouts_. As it looks terribly adorable on the kid, how the hell could Dallon keep this a secret to them? To _him_?

"I don't. I don't have a kid, Brendon." The kid says sternly like he tries to be an adult. He knows how kids can't wait to be adults. This kid right above is trying though, and Brendon is really starting to think it's adorable.

The kid above him sighs defeatedly. He moves away so that Brendon can straighten himself and stand up. When Brendon looks over, he sees the kid wearing an overgrown dress shirt. His feet a barely seen by the length of the clothing on him. His hands are hid by the sleeves of the dress shirt.

And the thing is, that's definitely _Dallon's_.

"Who are you?" He asked as he gazes on the kid. That mop of brownish hair on top of his small head is very familiar. His eyes, his nose, while not fully developed yet, could come close as Dallon's.

"I'm Dallon. But, of course you're not going to believe me. Adults never believe kids, right?" He says with hopelessness in his voice, and Brendon kinda sympathizes with the kid. He knows the feeling of people not believing in him even when he's telling the truth.

Brendon drops to his knees and stares at him. The kid could pass as Dallon's child for all he knows. And if the kid is telling the truth, this might be Dallon himself... that turned into a kid? Ridiculous. That can't be real. ...Can it?

Before he could even ask him, there was a knock on the door. "Dal? You in there?" Kenny's voice is calling out from outside the room and Brendon is starting to panic (no pun intended). He looks at the kid, his big, youthful eyes gaze at his. The fear in the kid's eyes are evident as the knocking from the door becomes louder.

Brendon stares at the door out of fear that Kenny might come in when he felt a tap on his hand. "What..." The kid hushes Brendon, putting a finger on his lips.

"I'm going to hide under the bed. If Kenny enters, tell him that I went to the men's room and you were just waiting for me. Got that?" The kid orders him in a whispered voice. And while Brendon has something against being ordered around by a kid, he complies since it would probably work without freaking Kenny out that Dal was missing. Or probably turned in to a kid.

The door knob turns, and opens with Kenneth's head, peaking from the door.

"Hey, Bren. You found Dal yet?"

Brendon clears his throat and lies through his teeth. He's good at that. "Yeah. He just went to the men's room."

Kenny blinks at him. "But I just came from there."

"M-Maybe you just missed him. Yeah! You probably missed him or something." Brendon excuses, as he tries his best not to gulp.

"Oh. Okay. See you in practice then!"

As Kenneth closes the door, Brendon sighs in relief that Kenneth didn't notice anything weird. Good thing it was Kenny since he lets things pass easily.

A sneeze from under the bed reminds him there's a little kid hiding under it.

"Come on. It's safe now."

The kid slowly crawls out of the bed and stands up. Brendon just observes the kid as he brushes off the dust on his overgrown dress shirt.

"Are you really Dallon?" Brendon speaks. The kid looks over at him, his gaze was heated but he stays silent as if he's waiting for Brendon to says it otherwise. He thinks that this kid knows a lot more than he looks, so being that kind of guy he is, he decides to trust his guts.

He's going to believe him. Even if it's crazy.

"What happened to you, Dal? How?" Brendon questions him. He sees the relief in Dallon's eyes that he believed in him. He then furrows his eyebrows, as if he's thinking on how to answer his question. The way he puts a hand (or more like sleeve) over his chin is very much like Dallon and it's kinda creepy to see it that way.

"Uh. I dunno. I just woke up like this. We kinda drank last night but I know I was pretty sober back then." Dallon says, he looks terrified. "A-and then I w-went back to s-sleep. Then I-I be-became like t-this!" He stutters as he gestures his small arms wildly over his now small figure.

Little Dallon looks like he's about to cry, and Brendon's heart shouldn't clench at the sight. As mature as Dallon is as an adult, turning into an kid must have changed something. He's pretty sure he wouldn't wish to be in Dallon's place.

Brendon drops to Dallon's level, and it's funny because he used to look up at Dallon because of his height. The child wipes his eyes with his sleeves, but he's trying to hide the tears in his eyes. He must feel embarrassed by all of these and Brendon can't help but just ruffle his hair. When Dallon peeks from his sleeves, Brendon tries to give him an encouraging smile.

"Come on, Dal. We'll work something out! Maybe you ate something weird last night?"

Dallon sniffs and shook his head. "W-We ate lots of things la-last night. I'm not s-sure which one of them d-did this to me. W-What am I going to do, B-Brendon?"

He's not used being depended on. As much as possible, he tries to avoid heavy responsibility such as this in his life time. He fears that he might do something wrong. But as Dallon looks at him as if Brendon is his only hope, he has to at least try.

"You know what, I'm going to get you some clothes first. Will you be fine on your own?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Don't let anyone in, okay? Don't open the door when someone knocks. Keep the door locked. Your phone is on the drawer, right? I'll call if I'm at the door so you'll know it's me. We'll talk about this later. I'll be quick, okay?" Brendon instructs him.

Dallon nods and climbs on the bed. Brendon searches for his wallet on the pocket of his jeans. Once he knows it's there, he turns to Dallon. Dal gives him a small wave, and a shaky smile.

"Thank you, Brendon." He says meekly, and Brendon felt like his heart is melting at the sight. He's not going to tell that to adult Dallon, though.

Brendon returns the smile as if to reassure him and closes the door. He waited outside until he heard the little 'clink', indicating that Dallon locked the door before he left.

_"This is going to be a busy day."_

°°°°°

After he came back from agonizingly answering questions of the saleswoman at the department store who keeps asking if the clothes he bought was for his child, along with buying some take out because Dallon's probably been hungry for hours, he finally made his way back.

He remembered making a call to Dallon before knocking on his door.

Brendon dialled Dallon's number as he waits outside of his door. The phone kept ringing but no one answered it. He's starting to panic. What if something happened to Dallon?

"Dallon? This is Brendon! Open the door!" Brendon started knocking at the door frantically. "Dallon!" He calls out again, but there was no response.

Brendon felt his phone buzzed in his pocket. He hastely grabbed it and checked his phone.

 **Dallon:** _fell asleep. stop knocking so loud and be quiet. someone might hear. :P_

He heard the door knob turn, unlocking the door. Brendon opened the door to find a disheveled Dallon yawning. His eyes look a bit droopy as he stares up at Brendon. The urge to take a picture of this Dallon is strong, but he stops himself. He doesn't want his ass kicked in the near future.

He gives Dallon the clothes, and some shoes, which Brendon hopes it's the right size. Dallon just stares at the clothes incredulously.

"Really, Brendon? A bowtie and suspenders?" 

"What? You wear those, right?"

"Yeah, but not like  _this._ Not when I'm like  _this."_ Dallon points out as he looks at his small body like it's the bane of his existence.

"Sorry, Dal. You gotta bear with it for a while until we know how we can change you back." He shrugs, as he offered the take out that he bought for Dallon.

While Dallon eats, he thinks about all the possible excuses that he could make up to the other people. Dallon became sick and can't come to practice? He had to get home because he had an emergency? He suddenly became a child and can't play for a while until he returns to normal? What does he do now?

"Bren, do you wanna eat?" Dallon says as he offers his Chinese take-out.

"No. I'm fine. How long have you been like that?"

Dallon swallows the food in his mouth before he responds. "I think it's been 5 hours before you found me."

"You've been under the bed for 5 hours?!"

"Of course not." He scoffs. Seeing a child scoff at him is kinda insulting but Brendon doesn't say it out loud. "The moment you knocked, I hid under the bed. I really didn't know how to tell you how I became like this. So thank you for believing in me, Bren." 

Brendon smiles up at those words of gratitude. When it comes from a child, it always sounds so sincere from their mouths. He ruffles Dallon's bed head and chuckles. Dallon pouts at him in return.

"I'm still older than you, Bren." The kid beside him says grumpily.

He gives Dallon as mischievous smirk. "That's not how I see it." 

°°°°°

"Aww, look at you. You look like a nerdy kid." Brendon coos as he inspects Dallon's outfit. The clothes are a perfect fit on him. He was wearing the dress shirt along with the suspenders, the bowtie as the final touch. He looks like one of those nerdy kids who like to study on TV.

He remembers that Dallon has his eyeglasses by his bag. He retrieves it and puts it on him.

"Perfect." Brendon grins.

A scowl appears on Dallon's face as he points an accusing finger at Brendon. "...You picked this on purpose didn't you?"

He raises his hands on defense from the accusation, trying his best to look as innocent as possible. "N-No! I'd never do that to you, Dal."

Dallon gives him a suspicious look before turning away to fix the bowtie. He didn't have to wear it if he didn't want to, and Brendon thinks he has some sort of fetish for bowties. He discreetly snaps a photo of Little Dallon as he fixes himself on the mirror and smiles at the sight.

Minutes later, a hand is tugging at his jacket sleeve. When he looks down from his phone, it Dallon telling him that he was ready.

"Guess you'll have to stay with me for a while." Brendon says as he held the small hand of the kid. It's so weird to see and feel Dallon's hand like that. There are no signs of the callouses on his now tiny fingers. The signs of the bass player on his band was lost on this new image of a kid.

_"How can I bring him back?"_

"Ready?" He prompts Dallon. The kid nods, his tiny hand squeezing his.

°°°°°

The crew and staff greet them with smiles as they pass by. Their gazes seem to be direcred more at the kid beside him. Brendon walks in a brisk pace as he drags Dallon along with him. He'd rather avoid the questions forming in their heads.

"Hey, Bren!"

 Zack approaches them. The small hand in his begins to tightens. He looks down to see Dallon hiding behind him. Dallon knows Zack. Why is he hiding?

Zack seems to have noticed the kid hiding behind him. "Who's the twerp? Is that your brother or something, Bren?"

"Uh, no. This is Da--" He felt a small pinch on the back of his hand, he had to hide the wince from that pinch. The little _shit_ is actually taking advantage of his situation.

"T-This is my sister's son, uh... Darren." 

He squints his eyes, as he inspects the kid behind him. "Nephew then. Weird. He looks like Dallon."

Brendon chuckles nervously, clearly fearing how close Zack was. "Crazy, right? So, uh. Anyone looking for me?"

"More like looking for Dallon. Found him yet?"

He felt the small hand squeeze his as Dallon's name was mentioned. He's not exactly going to tell Zack that he transformed in to a little kid. Crazy things are happening to him and he's not even high.

"He, uh. Called me. Uh, said about an emergency or something."

"Oh. Well, you don't even need him anyway, man. You've been fine without him anyways, right?" Zack needs some filter in his mouth, but that doesn't really mean he's clean himself. He might have said some harsh words to Dallon, behind and in front of his face.

And knowing that he's hearing all this bullshit about him as a _little kid_ makes Brendon feel guilty.

"Right. So, uh. We gotta go..."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Stay the kid out of trouble. We wouldn't want someone touching some stuff."

When Zack left, he turns his gaze to Dallon. He can't read the expression on his face. It's unreadable as he looks ahead. Kids are mostly expressive, but he thinks Dallon must have been a mature kid.

"Dal?" Calling the kid's attention softly, Dallon turns his head to look at him. He's smiling the moment his gaze went to Brendon's. And he knows that smile anywhere. He's seen it on Dallon more often than it should be, but seeing it when he's a kid...

"Don't listen to him." he says apologetically, his eyes looking anywhere than Dallon's stare.

The kid shook his head, his smile widens and it's hurting Brendon how he's already mastered that forced smile like it was his real one. "No, it's okay. Let's go, Bren!"

"Dal--"

"It's okay! Really! I'm used to it, Bren. Come oooon!" Dallon whines, using all his little might on pulling him by the hand.

As Dallon ushers him on, Brendon can't help but think about how he's one of the people who made Dallon believe he's worthless.

°°°°°

"Wow. He's like, a miniature version of Dallon."

Kenny is being on Dad mode again as he dotes on the kid. It's pretty adorable when Kenny lifted him up and making Dallon squeal. And right now, Kenny is laughing and running around the room like a maniac as he carries Dallon on a piggyback ride.

Laughter surrounds the room as they play together, Dan sits on the couch as he watches them fondly, and chuckles whenever the kid squeals in delight.

Brendon is kinda relieved that these two are fond of kids. And at least making Dallon smiles after that little disaster with Zack.

"Your nephew is a charming kid. A little nerdy but definitely adorable. I can't wait to see the look on Dallon's face once he sees his little doppelganger." Dan said as he watches Kenny and Dallon playing and giggling over some joke.

He doesn't really tell the truth to them when they asked about Dallon. The truth is the last thing they'd ever believe.

Brendon was relieved that practice ended well without any casualty. It was kinda hard without the bass but this would have to do while Dallon can't play. He's awfully behave as the kid watched their practice by the couch. Though Brendon needs to remember that only his body turned into a kid and not his brain.

"...Being a kid again is kinda nice." Dallon says after waving goodbye to Dan and Kenny. Brendon raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah?"

A small smile forms in his lips. "I think it's fun."

He's not sure what's going through Dallon's head and why he's saying those things. "You don't want to go back to normal?"

Dallon scoffs  _again_. Giving Brendon a critical look. "I don't want these clothes for the rest of my life." He says, as he pouts about his clothing.

That's how Brendon started laughing, remembering the tall snarky, witty Dallon.

 "D-Don't laugh!" the kid protests indignantly, making a grumble as Brendon messes with his mop of hair.

"You look good in them. As a kid and as an adult." It's true. Brendon knows if there's anyone who could pull off a bowtie and suspenders and still look _good_ , it's Dallon.

And to have seen that little blush form on the younger one's cheeks is an achievement.

°°°°°

"Think you'll be turning back to normal anytime soon?" Brendon inquires as he searches for possible articles of cases where someone turns into a kid. Internet always has an answer.

Dallon looks up from his book, and shook his head. "I don't feel anything. I don't think so."

That answers that. He's not even sure Dallon's condition could even be scientifically explained. If this is God's (if there's any God) way of shitting Dallon then that's pretty terrible.

"How long will I stay like this?" Dallon's voice sounds small, smaller than it already is thanks to his form. 

He sighs defeatedly, not knowing the answer to his question. He's starting to notice how much he's beginning to hate that expression on Dallon's face.

"Are you sleepy?" He changes the subject, knowing it's the best thing to do rather than give Dallon some false hope. To Brendon's relief, he nods.

"Where will you sleep?" Dallon asked as Brendon tucked him on bed.

"Couch."

Dallon scoots, giving a space on the bed. "Sleep here, please?"

Denying that face will only make him feel guilty. The bed is big enough anyway, so he lies beside Dallon under the blanket. A sleepy smile appears on the kid's face as he looks at Brendon. "I'm sorry for being a nuisance, Bren."

"Don't apologize. We'll get you back. Don't worry." Brendon reassures him as he tucks the blanket to Dallon's chin.

"'M s'rry, Bren. S'rry..." He mumbles sleepily as he yawn, and goes to sleep. As Brendon watches the innocent, younger image of this Dallon mumbling sleepily of apologies, he can't help but feel the guilt for making Dallon believe everything was his fault.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SLAPS SELF FOR MAKING A NEW FIC BUT NOT CONTINUING THE OTHER ONES.*
> 
> this was suppose to be the new year fic I'm making for Brallon but I didn't make it on New Years Eve. PATD YOU HAVEN'T BEEN BACK TO MANILA FOR 8 YEARS JFC COME BACK.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the mistakes and have a great day!!


	2. Chapter 2

_There's something safe about the darkness, despite the unknown possibilities within it. There's nothing to fear about the darkness, when you learn to embrace it._

_"Brendon?"_

_A familiar voice calls out from the dark, deep and soft. He found comfort in that voice, and the person who owns the voice. His solid, tall frame was easy to lean on, his eyes are cloudy as the storm but its warmth is as bright as the sun. Who knows how many times he's been itching to write lyrics about the man with the storm in his eyes._

_"Brendon?" The voice changed, a child's pleading voice spoke in his often dreamless sleep. "Brendon, help me, please."_

_A sense of dread falls upon him as he hears the child's voice laced with fear and helplessness. "Dallon?"_

_Ringing echoes around him, becoming louder and louder, breaking the notable silence that comes from the darkness._

°°°°°

Brendon opens his eyes, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. He looks down at the small body beside him. Dallon sleeps soundly, his small hand holding on his shirt. He sighs in relief at the sight of him sleeping well. 

He heard a ring on the bedside table. Someone's been calling him for the past minute. He noticed the time. _7: 27 PM_.

_Shit._

"Hello?" He answers his phone groggily, hoping it didn't wake Dallon beside him.

 _"You haven't forgotten that we're suppose to perform, right? I hope you're not drunk somewhere."_ Dan's amused voice speaks on the receiver. Brendon groans, carefully detaching himself from Dallon's grip on his shirt, placing his pillow in exchange and stood from his bed.

"N-no. I just waited for Dal-- _Darren_ to fall asleep. I fell asleep beside him." 

Dan hums in thought. _"Huh. That's cute. Didn't expect it from you though."_ He hears a joke in there but he has no time to muse on it as he shrugs on his jacket.

"Shut it, Dan. I'm on my way." Brendon drops the call, successfully putting on his shoes without any casualty.

He puts his phone in his pocket, and turns his gaze at the sleeping child on his bed. He carefully tucks Dallon, brushing off the hair that fell on his face.

His gaze softens at the image of this younger Dallon. He looks at peace. The dark shade under his eyes didn't even seem to exist anymore. Any signs of tiredness on his youthful face were barely even there.

Brendon can't help but smile at the sight of innocence. It's been a long time since he saw one. 

He looks back at the sleeping figure one last time before closing the door behind him.

°°°°°

The concert ended well. The crowd was amazing as always, but it still didn't feel the same without Dallon playing bass. He was like his sidekick in their tour. He knows what to say to keep the fans alive, adding the fuel to the fire.

Being a one-man front man is actually kinda sad.

Some fans were asking where he is, and he had to give the same excuse he used for Kenny and Dan. 

_"He had an emergency this morning, so he's not here today."_

The crowd expresses a tone of disappointment and he felt like doing the same. Dallon's been with him since _Vices & Virtues_ and people have already considered him being part of the band.

Demoting him as a tour member again was probably a bad decision but he felt like he needed to work alone. Dallon easily understood, he always does, but he must have been hurt by the sudden change.

And that probably explains Dallon's change of mood during the tour. He always seems so tired. Brendon is reminded of the smile he gave him when Zack insulted him. He's seen that often and always laughs it off as a joke.

_"It's okay, Brendon!"_

_"I'm used to it!"_

There's that heavy feeling in his chest after that encounter and it keeps nagging in his mind like a hammer.

"That idiot... never fighting for himself." Brendon mutters to himself. It sometimes makes Brendon's blood boil. Because all it reminds him is his naivete when he was younger.

"You said something, B?" Kenny apparently heard his little mutter and he sometimes forgets that his tour mates are older and sharper than him.

Brendon shook his head, excusing himself to go check on Darren. 

It was already late when he got back to his room. Dallon must probably be still asleep. Being a kid probably changed his body clock or something.

When he entered the room, everything seems in order. He still sees the little lump on his bed, and he's relieved that Dallon's still there.

When he approached the bed, he can hear sniffles under the blanket. 

_'Is he crying?'_

"Dal? Are you awake?" Brendon called out softly as he sat at the edge of the bed, hoping not to scare the kid that seems to be hiding under the blanket. The blanket shifts, Dallon's little head poking out of it. The light of moon helps him see the tears in the corner of Dallon's eyes.

"B-Bren?" Dallon says shakily. He sounds terrified and Brendon has the urge to hug him.

Dallon does it for him when he pushes the blanket away and hugs Brendon tightly, nuzzling his tear stained face into his chest.

"Y-You left me! I was so scared. Are you mad at me? I'm sorry for making you mad! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry--"

He sounded hysterical and desperate. It sounds so heart breaking in Brendon's ears.

He puts his arms around the shaking body of the child. "Dallon! Calm down, okay? I'm not mad at you, and I'm not gonna leave you. Why do you always apologize?"

Dallon sniffs again. He can feel his chest getting wet by Dallon's tears but he doesn't mind at all if this would help the little guy.

"Ma and Pa said I should say sorry when I-I've done something wrong." He hiccups through his speech and Brendon can't help but wince.

"I-I always do things wrong. Y-You a-a-always said I c-can't do th-things right and Z-Zack said you don't n-need me..." 

"Dallon, no, no--" Dallon nuzzles closer to Brendon's chest, and he's probably hearing how his chest is beating loudly and feels like exploding at Dallon's words.

"I'm-I'm doin' things w-wrong again. S'rry Bren. 'M s'rry I can't be b'tter"

Brendon couldn't stop himself from hugging Dallon tighter, as if to secure him from anything that might hurt him. He feels like a monster.

"Dallon, no. Please, no. Don't say that. You've done good! You did nothing wrong. Stop blaming yourself. Stop saying sorry, _please_." Brendon pleads as he whispers on Dallon's ear. He doesn't want to hear this. He can't take it if he hears more of this.

Dallon muffles on 'okay' to him and stays silent. It gave Brendon time to blink away that wetness that started to appear in his eyes.

"Bren, I think... I wanna stay as a kid." Dallon says a moment later. Brendon thought he fell asleep while tightly secured around his chest.

Brendon looks at him, clearly shocked at the confession. "W-Why?"

Dallon yawns and cuddles against him. He didn't get an answer because Dallon was already breathing deeply, and has fallen asleep in his arms.

°°°°°

Brendon tucks him in bed few minutes later after making sure he was truly asleep, wiping away the tears that stained his little face.

He already feels like a terrible parent. Making a child feel that way is not a good example of parenting.

And not a good example of being a friend.

Brendon wants to apologize. He wants to apologize for making Dallon feel like that. He wants to apologize for breaking him. He wants to apologize to all the shit he's said to Dallon. He wants to apologize for always putting his anger on him when he's in a terrible mood. No one deserves that. Dallon doesn't deserve that.

And he's sure as hell know he doesn't deserve someone like Dallon.

Brendon lies beside the sleeping child. He looks a bit better now, even when he cried his eyes out. It's a bittersweet image, but it doesn't make him feel any better about it.

"I'm sorry." Brendon says quietly to the sleeping figure, hoping that his apology can be heard, even if he knows it wouldn't. 

He leans in and kisses the top of his forehead. The gesture isn't enough to be forgiven , but he hopes it's enough of a gesture to say _thank you_ to Dallon for always putting up with him.

And if Brendon looked closely at Dallon's face before he fell asleep, he would have seen the little smile that graced Dallon's lips.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Who're you?"_

Dallon woke up from his sleep, always used to see the upper bunk of his brother's bed.

Strangely enough, he realized he was staring at a ceiling after rubbing his eyes.

Dallon woke up to a bedroom that is not his own. First of all, the bed is very _very_ big. And the room is also very big with a lot of fancy stuff. He knows Mama and Papa couldn't have bought this stuff. Having fancy stuff was only for rich people, and his Papa told him they weren't rich.

He gets out of the bed, his little feet barely reaching the floor because the bed was not only big, but also _tall_!

After successfully dropping off of bed, his feet felt the soft texture of the carpeted floor. He wiggles his little toes, feeling the feathery softness that kinda tickles his feet.

It would probably take a good job to have all these rich stuff. If maybe someone was a President, they could have this very nice room without sweat. Dallon knows his parents could barely afford this one. The nice looking teacup by the table would probably cost his Papa's money.

A sound turns Dallon's attention to the door being opened. 

There's a strange man looking at him kindly. It was the type of look that his Papa gave him when he listens to his stories about school.

 "'Morning, Dal. Bought you breakfast."

 The man talks to him softly, giving him a warm smile as he sets some food at the table. The man knows him, called him _Dal_ as if they were friends. He doesn't look familiar. He's sure Mama and Papa don't know anyone like him.  _Dallon's_ pretty sure his parents would simply disapprove of Dallon befriending someone older than him.

 _'Don't take to strangers.'_ His Mama tells him. He knows better than to disobey.

Dallon observes the older man. He's tall, but probably not as tall as Papa. He barely remembers the face since the older man's back is turned to him.

"Dallon?" The man turns around to look at him. He seems like a nice man. His brother taught him that the eyes say a lot about the person. His eyes tell him that he's a good person. But his parents had taught him a lot to know not to trust anyone easily.

His family must be worried about him. What if he was abducted by this man and just played nice to him?

Dallon musters his glare, hoping to fend off the stranger in front of him.

"What's wrong, buddy?" The stranger asks as he approaches closer to Dallon's space. He swallows, carefully taking a step back as the man continues to approach him. He needs to get out of here.

The man reaches out to touch him, but he flinched instinctively. The stranger looks at him in shock, slowly retracting his hand away from Dallon.

"D-Dallon? What's wrong? Are you okay?" The man says shakily, and Dallon could hear some worry and concern in them. He must be seeing things, but he also saw fear in the man's eyes as he stares at Dallon. He's the one who's s'pose to be afraid. Not the stranger.

"W-Who're you?"

Dallon, all in his seven years of living, has never before seen a man who looked like his whole world crashed down on him, all because of a simple question. He suddenly feels guilty seeing that terrified, sad expression on the man's face. He didn't do anything wrong! He just asked a question, that's all! Does the stranger not know his name?

Remembering that he doesn't know this man, and that he maybe an untrustworthy person, he took his chance while the stranger was dazed. He ran past the man, making his way to the door which he was fortunate enough to reach the door knob with his height.

" _DALLON!"_ The man yelled out his name. Dallon started to panic as he hurriedly turns the knob and opens the door.

He doesn't know where he's going or how he's going home, but he runs. He runs as if his life depended on it.

°°°°°

 Running away, Dallon realizes, is actually the hardest part of running away from the stranger.

He didn't even have shoes on! Mama would be devastated!

Aside from that, outside of the stranger's room are even more bigger rooms! He feels like he's walking through an endless maze. He mustn't give up! Mama and Papa says there's always a way! 

Eventually, his feet take him to a very very bigger place. More bigger than the rooms in his house! There's a lot of chairs, and Dallon had to squint to see all of them being so high up. There's also a large stage, _Panic! At The Disco_ was written in it with large letters, probably for the people on those high seats up there. There's a bunch of instruments on the stage. He's seen the instruments by the local music shop that his Papa used to take him. He's very familiar with the drums. He's never seen that guitar looking thing that seems to be designed with sound holes just like a violin.

Dallon takes his time to observe the instruments when he starts to hear foot steps rushing in, and fear returns to him. The stranger must be looking for him! He knows he has to hide first.

Luckily, the he could fit hiding under the stage. It was dark enough that no one could find him.

 _" **DALLON!** " _The sound of his name echoes the large place, and it makes Dallon shiver in fear. He can see the man clearly from his spot. The man ruffles his hair in frustration, muttering curses and profanities that are too sensitive for his young ears.

" _Dallon, I know you're in here! Come out! Please!"_ The stranger yells out, his voice sounds as if he's pleading. Dallon doesn't understand why. Bad guys don't plead or beg. 

What if this man wasn't a bad guy?

"Dallon. I-I won't... You're my friend, Dallon. I'm here to protect you. I'm going to protect you. I-I promised. I promised..." The man calls out again, and this time he sounded desperate. This man says he made a promise to someone? To protect him? Could it be his parents?

He flinches at the sound of a frustrated scream. It was from the stranger, who proceeds to take a seat. He slumps on his seat as he started tugging his hair harshly, muttering something under his breath out of frustration.

Dallon knows he shouldn't trust a stranger. His parents taught him that. But this stranger... This man... he feels like this man means well. He feels like this man could help him.

' _Maybe he did promised Mama and Papa that he'd protect me.'_

Mama says I always follow what my mind tells me. But Papa said that following your guts isn't a bad thing either.

So he'll follow his guts.

He slipped out of the stage quietly, approaching the man in small steps. The man has yet to notice him, muttering _'Dallon'_ as if it was a chant, so he gingerly reaches out. His small hand touching the fluff of his hair.

The man whips his head to look up at him. His eyes glistening as if he was about to cry. Dallon feels guilty. He really does. His parents told him to always say 'sorry' when you do something wrong to someone. He didn't mean to make him cry. 

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Dallon says in a small voice, not exactly looking at the man's eyes. Guilty.

Dallon stares at his feet when he heard a shaky sigh of something that sounds like... Relief? "I- I thought I lost you..." The man said.

He can feel a strong pair of arms surround him as the man pulls him into a tight hug. The hug feels familiar. It's the type of hug that his Mama would give him when he gets boo boos. It was nice, it was warm, it was safe.  _Safe._

He thought he heard some sniffling from the other man. He's never seen a man cry before. His brother always teases him when he cries.  _'Crying is for girls!'_ he says. But Mama and Papa told him there is nothing wrong about crying, even if you're a boy or girl.

 _'Crying is a way of releasing the pain in your heart.'_ Dallon remembers those words clearly.

He wonders what kind of pain this man carries on his shoulders. And if there's any way he can help ease it.

Dallon felt the man release him. He is smiling down at him with his warm, kind gaze. And Dallon decides, he's a good guy.

"I-I'm sorry for running away, M-Mister. Mama and P-Papa said I shouldn't trust strangers." Dallon stutters, and he's knows better when he saw the man frowning fractionally. "B-But I think you're a-a good guy!"

His stuttering caused the man to giggle, a wide grin was on his face. Dallon thinks, he has a nice smile. "It's okay, Dallon. You scared me back there."

The man's expression becomes stern, looking down at the hands in his lap. "I don't want to lose _you_." He says, as if it was a confession. Dallon's not even sure the words are for  _him._

Dallon nods instead, accepting the man's offered hand against his as they walked, escorting Dallon back to the room.

°°°°°

"My name is Brendon. Brendon Urie. And I'm your guardian while you're here."

 _Brendon._ The name is familiar. It's as if the back of his mind _knows_ that he knows someone named Brendon. "Did Mama and Papa bring me here?"

"Y-Yeah." He replies.

"Why haven't I heard of you before?"

"Y-You were younger when I first saw you... So you barely remember me."

He has a feeling there's more than Brendon let on. But maybe he's just being weird.

He asked more questions about him. Brendon is a musician, so he says. From what Dallon had guessed from the room, Brendon must be a big musician, with all this fancy stuff in his room.

"So you own those instruments on the stage?" He inquired.

"Uh. Yes?"

He  _is_ famous. Those instruments he saw on the music shop at home was nothing compared to the instruments back on that stage. He wishes to see those things again. If Brendon would let him.

"Sure, Dallon. But I think you gotta eat your breakfast first. Okay?"

Dallon nods eagerly, as Brendon gives him what's seem to be Chinese food. He's never eaten Chinese food before. They barely eat in Dinners or restaurants. If Papa has enough money, they'd cook spaghetti sometimes. His Mama makes great spaghetti.

"Don't you like your food?" Brendon asks, realizing that he's been staring at his food. Dallon shook his head, scooping a dumpling with his spoon.

It was  _good._ He's never tasted anything like it before. He realized his eyes had been closed as he savors the flavor of his food. He opens his eyes and sees the fond gaze of Brendon towards him. 

Dallon swallows his food. "You should eat too." He urges the older man. Pointing at the Chinese food in his hands.

Brendon smiles at him. Dallon wonders if it was because of the food that made his stomach flutter.

They both eat in comfortable silence. It was nice. Just like how his family eat in the dinning table back home. Difference is, he's sitting on the bed. Mama would be mad if he eats in bed. Little ants might start crawling in his bed if some bits of food fall there. He wouldn't want that.

Brendon doesn't seem to mind though. And he's not mad about it.

He finishes his food without the casualty of having some food falling on the bed. Brendon takes his food box in exchange for water. He mutters a thank you as he drank from the bottle.

"I brought you some clothes." Brendon announces, dropping pile of clothes on the bed. 

Dallon inspects the shirt, a blue telephone booth is printed on it and words that say  _'Doctor Who'._ He thinks the shirt is cool. He likes it.

He was too busy admiring the shirt that he barely heard Brendon's chuckle.

°°°°°

"This one here, is a bass."

Dallon stares at it curiously. It does look like violin. Though it's a bit bigger without a bow for it. It's beautiful. 

Brendon took the bass and played a tune. It has a deep tone unlike the violin. Brendon's hands move elegantly as he strums the instrument. The deep sound echoes the whole place. Dallon loves it.

"This instrument here... It belongs to someone... important."

Dallon looks up to Brendon's face. He had that faraway look in his eyes. Shouldn't he be happy when he talks about someone important to him? Just like how Papa talks about Mama?

"Who's that person? Is he a good musician like you do?" Dallon asks. The pained smile that Brendon gives him makes him feel sad.

"That person, is a great musician. And a great friend. But, I think I've been a bad friend to him."

"Why is that?"

Brendon puts the bass down, and goes to sit at the edge of the stage. Dallon follows as he sits besides him. The frown on his face doesn't suit Brendon.

"I might have said a lot of mean things to him. I wish he'd be angry at me, shout at me, but he never did. He just... smiles when he's sad."

"...Just like what you're doing right now?"

Brendon turns to look at him, and from his expression, Dallon fears he was being rude for pointing that out. 

"Y-Yeah. I guess so. He's an observant guy. Just like you are, kid." Brendon chuckles, ruffling his hair messily just like what his brother does to him just to tease him. Dallon pushes his hand away from his hair, glaring at the older man, who just laughs at his messy state.

They both stay quiet after a few teasing from Brendon. He doesn't mind it.

Dallon turns to look at Brendon. He remembers his Pa having a deep look on his face when he's thinking. Brendon is doing that face right now. 

"Are you thinking about your friend?"

Brendon nods, letting out a deep sigh. "Yeah."

Dallon hums. It confirms his suspicions. "Maybe you should say sorry to him."

"What?"

"Say _sorry._ If you've done something wrong to someone, say sorry! Then maybe you can be friends again!"

"...Do you think he'd take my sorry?"

If he were Brendon's friend, yes. He'd take it. Because Brendon is his friend and he said sorry. Staying angry at someone will only hurt him and his friend. And Dallon wouldn't want that.

"Yes." 

Brendon stares at him for a moment, then smiles.

"Okay."

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Dallon? Wake up."

Dallon groans, feeling someone shook him from his slumber. Oh. he must have fallen asleep on Brendon's lap.

He rose his head to blink up at Brendon blearily. He smiles down at him. Brendon has a very nice smile. It was the type of smile that makes him feel warm and nice.

"I like your smile." Dallon says as he smiles at Brendon in return.

Brendon blinks down at him then smiles wider, making his eyes crinkle. Dallon remembers Pa calling it "Laughter Lines". It's when someone is really happy and that it makes their eyes crinkle.

"T-Thanks." Brendon said. His cheeks look a little red. Dallon hopes he didn't make Brendon sick.

Dallon straightens himself and realizes they were still at the edge of stage.

"Are you okay now, Brendon?" He turns to the older man. But guessing from his laughter lines earlier, he must be.

"Yeah. Because my new friend made me feel better." Brendon chuckles, as he begins to mess Dallon's hair again.

"S-Stop! You're a meanie! You always mess my hair." Dallon pouts at him but it only makes Brendon laugh and make his hair even messier.

He doesn't enjoy it when people mess his hair, but it's okay because Brendon is smiling again. Their laughter surrounds the entire stage and Dallon thinks everything will be alright.

*****

"Hey, Darren! How's your day?"

Dallon hides behind Brendon. He sends his guardian a terrified expression. He has no idea who the other man is, and why he called him _Darren_.

But Pa and Ma said a lot of people made mistakes on his name. His name is unique that it sometimes annoys him that people get it wrong.

"Uh, hey Kenny." Brendon addresses the other man who was wearing a goofy grin in his face. It reminds Dallon of Jordan when he does silly things that makes him laugh. This one is probably a good guy.

Dallon carefully approaches the other man. His smile widens, carefully leans down and raised his hand at Dallon, gesturing a high-five.

He giggles at the silly ' _whoosh_ ' sound the older man made when his little hand connects with his.

"Looks like Brendon is having himself a tiny protege." The man--Kenny--as Brendon calls him said. He said a weird word that he didn't understand.

"What's a _pro-teh-jay_?" Dallon asked, making his brows furrowed at how the word is making him "tongue-tied", as his brother would call it when he has a hard time pronouncing things.

Kenny hums in thought, as if finding the right words to say for a child to understand. "It's when someone with skill decides to teach you what they know."

"Like... Like a teacher?"

"Yeah! That's it. Like a teacher."

"Oh." Dallon turns to Brendon, blinking up at him curiously. "Are you going to teach me, Brendon?"

"D-Do you want to?" His surprise at Dallon's question wasn't left unnoticed.

Brendon is a famous musician. If he can learn from Brendon, he can learn to play an instrument! He can learn to play that thing he played at the stage earlier.

"Can you teach me how to play the b-bass?"

Kenny lets out a low whistle. "Wow. I think that's too advanced for you, little guy."

"B-but... Brendon is a _p-po-pro-fe-shun-al_! He can teach me well!" Dallon protests.

He can see Kenny and Brendon having a shared look.

"Maybe we could have something arranged?" Brendon suggested, giving Dallon a reassuring smile.

"Really?" He beams at his guardian, excitement written on his face.

Brendon crouches down, meeting Dallon's level. "Sure thing. I could probably find a small bass for you. I think I've seen one before in the internet. Right, Kenny?"

"Yeah. We could check bass for kids. I'm sure they have one for you!"

"B-But..." Dallon starts hesitantly. "Ma said it's rude to ask gifts from strangers."

He looks down at his hands, remembering her mother's words. _"Dallon, it's rude to ask gifts from people you don't know."_

Kenny crouches down with Brendon, giving him a soft look. "Hey, we're you're friends, okay? It's normal for friends to give gifts to friends."

Brendon pats his head affectionately. "That's right. You're our greatest little buddy ever."

He barely had friends back home because he rarely left the house. That's why hearing those words makes Dallon smile brightly at the older men, engulfing them in a tight hug ."Oh, thank you so much!"

He already likes Kenny, and Brendon has been nothing but kind to him. They all had a little chat before another stranger entered the room.

"Hey, Dan! Come in. We're planning on buying a bass for this little guy." Kenny calls out as the man called Dan sat on the couch beside them.

"You really wanna play bass, kid?" The older man asked softly, and knowing that Brendon and Kenny are there with him, he felt less shy about talking.

He nods. "I'm Brendon's _pro-teh-jay_!"

"Are you now?" Dan smiles at him fondly.

"Yes! And then I'll be as good as Brendon!" He talks excitedly, the enthusiasm of the 7 years old boy earns a chuckle from the older men.

"Just the bass? I can teach you drums!" Dan adds.

"I bet I can teach you better in guitar!" Kenny supplies, competing with Dan on who's the better teacher that it makes Dallon giggle.

This must be what it feels like to have more older brothers. It's like having Jordan but _5x_ more fun. He likes Dan, Kenny and Brendon. But he misses Jordan no matter how annoying he could be.

"Shut it, fuc-- jerks!" Brendon joins in, exhibiting a smug grin at the other men. "Dallon says he wants me to teach him so I will!"

Dallon nods eagerly, agreeing at his guardian's statement. But the two men look over Brendon as if he was crazy.

Brendon then turned pale when he realized what he said, as if he losses all the blood in his body and Dallon is worried that they might have to bring him to the hospital.

"Did you just say _Dallon_?"

Dallon stares are them in confusion. His name is Dallon. What do they seem so surprised?

"But **I am** Dallon." He declares to the older men in front of him.

The three adults turns to stare at the boy, who was too oblivious to notice the terrified expression that Brendon sends at him.

Dallon dislikes being the center of attention. When people stare at him, he would hide behind his Ma or Pa's. It doesn't help that the person he wants to hide behind on is staring at him horrifically.

Kenny and Dan eventually laugh, which adds further confusion to the young boy.

"Well, he **does** look like Dallon, right?" Dan says amusedly, earning a chuckle from Brendon. If Dallon thought he heard Brendon choked from that laugh, his parents taught him not to be rude and mention it.

"H-He does, right?" Brendon makes that laugh again and it was awfully suspicious.

"It'd be perfect if Dallon teaches him instead, don't you think so Dan?" Kenny says, clearly excited at the idea.

"Yeah. Dallon's little clone playing bass with him would be amazing."

Kenny and Dan keep talking about Dallon as if he wasn't there. The little boy was about to speak when someone pats on his shoulder. He looks up at Brendon, who puts a finger on his lips to keep him quiet.

As the obedient boy that he is, Dallon nods.

His guardian takes his hand, already dragging him away from two men. "So, uh, we gotta go guys. This little guy needs to eat lunch now."

"Oh, yeah sure. We'll just check on some bass for you, okay, little buddy?" Kenny gives Dallon another high five, and Dan gives him a thumbs up, waving his good bye to the older men.

Brendon holds on his hand, the grip of his hand was tight on his. It hurts a bit but Dallon doesn't say anything as they walk briskly back to Brendon's room.

The older man locks the door behind him the moment they entered the room and slumps against it. Dallon thought he heard a relieved sigh from Brendon.

"Can I talk to you about something, Dallon?"

He nods, with Brendon leading him to sit at the edge of the bed. Brendon looks down at him, his eyes furrowed in thought. He then pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"D-Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? I'm sor--"

"NO. No, you did nothing wrong. I-It was me. I was just--"

Brendon looks conflicted. If Dallon can do something to ease it, he would have done so.

The older man crouched down to his level and looks him in the eyes. "Can I ask a favor, Dallon?"

"What is it?"

Brendon opens his mouth, then closes it again. He pauses for a bit, gathering his thoughts before speaking.

"W-When people **don't** call you Dallon, can you **not** correct them?" Brendon says slowly, adding diction to his words so that Dallon could understand what he is requesting.

"Why? Dallon is my name. Kenny and Dan were saying my name earlier. Why are they talking about me as if I wasn't there?"

"B-Because..."

The brunette explained that the people know him as Darren. People tell him he looks like Brendon's friend who plays the bass.

"But they called him Dallon. Is your friend's name _Dallon_ too?"

"S-Something like that?"

He may be a kid but can see through a lie when he knows one. Lying is bad. His Ma would be disappointed in him if he lied to people. Why is Brendon lying?

Brendon must have noticed his doubts as the older man sat beside him in bed and give him a stern look.

"Look, Dallon. I know you're in doubt. But I'm just trying to keep you safe. If the people learned your true name, who knows what people might do to you? I just want to protect you, Dallon. If anything happens to you I won't... Your parents would never forgive me."

The earnest look on Brendon's face was enough for Dallon to believe that the older man was just looking out for him. This is probably what his parents call as _white lies_.

"Okay, Bren. I-I'll do what you say."

Brendon looks at him softly has he raises his hand and gestures a cross on his chest. "Cross your heart?"

Dallon gives his best, toothy grin. "Cross my heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys enjoyed this. My non-english native heart is touched at the responses. Thank you so much and sorry for the late update!
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes on this one and have a great day.
> 
> *I know Dallon has other brothers but his banter with Jordan on twitter is just the best I love them.
> 
> *if you got the Bastille reference, then I love you more.


	5. Chapter 5

Brendon isn't sure how long he could keep up with the facade of being the crazy Uncle of this whole _my-bassist-turned-into-a-kid_ thing.

He knows he's terribly bad at lying that even the kid could see through it. He can't exactly tell the kid _'hey you're actually my bassist friend who turned in to a kid would you believe that'_ and then just laugh it off.

But the thing he's very concerned about is Dallon's de-aging process.

Not only did his body turn into a kid, but his memories are from his 7 year old self as well. Brendon fears that if this continues, Dallon would never return to normal.

He doesn't know what to do. He doubts Dallon would know what to do if he was in his position but he's pretty sure Dallon would have done a better job than what he's doing right now.

It's been two days since he turned into a kid and if he doesn't change back soon...

"Bren? I'm sleepy."

Brendon turns to the little kid beside him, his small head resting against his lap as they watched television.

"Let's get you to bed then, shall we?"

He turns off the TV and lifts the kid gingerly, tucking him properly into bed. Dallon makes himself cozy against the warm comforter.

"Bren? Can you keep a _teeny-weenie_  secret?" Dallon whispers, even though they're the only ones in the room. It was cute, really.

"So, what is this _teeny-weenie_ secret then?" Brendon smiles a little as he asked back, lying beside the sleepy boy.

Dallon scoots closer to Brendon's side, nuzzling his small body against the older man's chest. 

"I don't wanna be forgotten."

Brendon felt his heart clench at the confession. Too young. He's too young to be fearing of something unknown. He's too young to fear of something that he doesn't know the conclusion of.

He's aware that Dallon's parents raised him well, but how could such kid with a young mind be thinking of something like that?

"Why do you think you're going to be forgotten?"

Dallon shifts on the bed. Brendon can't exactly see the kid since the room was dark but he guesses the kid just wanted to get comfortable.

"We had a dog before. Her name was Spotty." Dallon starts, making a little giggle. "She was a _really_ chubby dog."

Spotty was Dallon's best friend for years. She was a cheerful dog, and always Dallon's wake up call in the morning. She was Dallon's company when he cries, licking his tear stained face. Spotty makes Dallon very happy.

"Spotty has this big brown eyes and she always smiles!"

It's obvious this dog had this sentimental value to Dallon. The once sleepy boy sounded like he came alive when they're talking about Spotty.

Brendon softly cards the kid's hair. "So what happened to Spotty?"

The boy's small hand clutches on his shirt. The way he spoke sounded shaky and heart breaking. "M-Ma said Spotty went to a _deep sleep_ one day. But I know what they mean. I know she d-died."

He can hear Dallon make a sniffle, which makes Brendon wrap an arm around the kid in comfort.

"A month after she died, my Ma and Pa already forgot her. And Jordan too. They tell me they'll find a new doggy instead. S-She must be l-lonely t-t-that no one re-remembers her a-anymore." Dallon hiccups against his chest, feeling the wetness on his shirt.

Brendon lets the kid cry for a bit, rubbing on his small back as a soothing gesture as he whimpers. Poor Dallon.

He grew up too fast.

"Is that why you don't want to be forgotten?" He asked softly, giving the younger boy a moment to respond.

Brendon could feel the child nod. "Y-Yes."

This is probably what a parent feels like when they see their child crying. Parents are just overwhelmed with protection for their younger ones. You have that strong feeling of wanting to have your child's pain for yourself than for them to have go through it.

They don't deserve to carry that pain in such a young age.

"But I bet Spotty hasn't forgotten _you_." Brendon says. He's not sure where he's going with this, but he feels like he has got to say something.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well..." Here it goes... "Spotty died _loved_ , you know? I don't think she'll ever forget you."

"B-But she's gone."

"Yeah, but... you might have been the last thing on her mind before she died. She died happy, she died loved. How can she ever forget that? How can she ever forget **you**?"

Dallon stays silent, trying to process everything that Brendon has said.

"J-Just like how I still remember her because I know she loved me too?"

"I think that's it. The people who love you will never forget you, Dallon. I know I won't." And Brendon means it. He knows he'll never forget this tall _turned-into-a-kid-giraffe_ dork.

The child didn't speak after that, in which Brendon assumes he had fallen asleep.

"Good night, Dallon." He whispers against his mop of brown hair, and then leaving a kiss on the top of his little head.

What Brendon didn't hear when he fell asleep was a small whispered voice the little boy:

"I'll never forget you too, Bren."

*****

"Bren? _Breeeeeen!_ "

Brendon stood up immediately out of instinct, his thoughts chanting _Dallon, Dallon, Dallon_ in his head like an alarm when he heard the kid's voice. He blinks blearily, turning to stare at the figure standing beside the bed. 

"Good morning! Are you teaching me b-bass today?" Dallon asks excitedly which would have made Brendon's head throb but it was too adorable to get mad at.

Brendon flops down in bed again. He puts his hand over his eyes. "...Can I sleep for 5 more minutes?" He says groggily.

The younger boy apparently had an ace up his sleeves as he keeps poking Brendon's cheek continuously. When that didn't work, Dallon climbed on bed and made himself comfortable sitting on Brendon's chest, and apparently did the evilest thing a child could do.

"Pffh--Wha... S-Stop!!"

Dallon, the little shit. He learned Brendon's weak side and fears of dying out of laughter as the little kid tickles his sides.

"O-OKAY I'LL G-GET UP J-J-JUST STOP!!!"

The kid giggles, giving Brendon a smug grin that should not have made his heart skip on how much it reminds him so much of the older Dallon.

"You're quite a brat, you know that?" Brendon fondly says once he's calmed down from all that tickling and heart skipping. He's a bad example of a teenage girl, really.

Dallon gives him a proud, toothy grin. "My brother tells me that all the time."

The 7 year olds excitement was terribly contagious that he felt excited to teach the little guy. But of course, he had to convince Dallon to have some breakfast first before anything else.

 

A ring from the bedside table caught both of their attentions from the breakfast. Brendon places his toast on the coffee table before answering his phone. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Bren! I found this nice bass for Darren. I wanted to show it to you first before I let Darren see it."_ Kenneth's voice speaks the receiver.

Brendon glances at the kid watching Doctor Who as he absently munches on his toast. He walks towards the window of the room, hoping the kid didn't hear their conversation.

"Yeah. Sure, Kenny. I'll meet you later. Thanks!"

_"You're welcome, man. Oh, and hey. Have any news from Dallon yet?"_

He was hoping not to be asked with that question but he knows he can't avoid it while Dallon is still in a body of a kid.

"No, haven't heard from him yet." Brendon is surprised how he said that in such a steady voice.

_"Oh. Okay. I'm just... Never mind."_

Wait. What was he gonna say?

"Kenny, wait. What were you gonna say? Is it about **him**?" Brendon tries not to mention Dallon's name while the said person is watching television in his room.

He knows Kenny seems to be hesitating to tell him, but Brendon has to know.

_"Okay, look. I'm not really in the position to say this to you, or to anyone. But I worry about Dallon. I heard him talking with his mother just last week--"_

"You we're eavesdropping?" Brendon grins, even though the other man can't see it.

 _"Wipe off that smile on your face, Urie. I didn't have any intention of hearing any of it."_ Kenny protests. He clears his throat from the other line, then continues.

_"Anyway, I heard Dallon talking to his mother about... leaving Panic?"_

**...What?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ahaha kill me I dare u. Thank you guys for reading! Sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> The story about Spotty is very much from a personal experience. And Dallon's fear about being forgotten is something he stated on Twitter where he has Athazagoraphobia (fear of being forgotten) which is here: https://mobile.twitter.com/DallonWeekes/status/601105950716481536
> 
> Anyway, i just wanted to connect those two together and at least give the character a not-so-traumatizing event hahaha kids these days are smart and they know too much than they let on.
> 
> Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

" _Anyway, I heard Dallon talking to his mother about... leaving Panic?_ "

"...What?" Brendon thought he misheard it. Until he let Kenneth repeat what he just said, and it all comes crashing down.

_"He probably wanted to quit, Bren."_

It was bound to happen sooner or later. Not that Brendon is not aware about how much Dallon is falling apart in front of him. He knows he could been the cause of it. 

 _"That's why when he left..."_ Kenneth continues, who seems to be oblivious of Brendon's shock. _"I thought he left for good."_

Brendon's gaze turns to the small kid watching TV. He was giggling over something about the show. There was like a gaping hole at the idea of not having Dallon anymore. But it was his fault, after all. If only he treated Dallon better... If only he told Dallon how he truly felt--

_"You still there, Bren?"_

"Uh. Y-Yeah." He clears his throat, hoping the lump on his throat isn't because he's emotionally constipated about it.

_"Uh. Okay. Anyway, we can go check out that bass for Darren later. I'll meet you guys later."_

"Okay, sure." He nods absently, even though he knows the other man couldn't see it. He feels too dazed at the moment to even respond properly.

Brendon was about to drop the call when Kenny spoke again. _"And Brendon?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Talk to Dallon, okay?"_

 

*****

 

"Oooh, that one looks nice, right?"

"It looks silly."

Kenny and Dallon are looking at various selections of bass for kids. The kid is pretty picky, but then he remembers that the adult Dallon has his own taste of design. He likes the classic looks. And it appears his younger self got that trait as well.

"You okay, Brendon?"

He snaps out of his trance as Dan pats on his shoulder, giving him a concerned look.

"Y-Yeah. I was just... thinking."

Dan's gaze turn to the little kid arguing with Kenneth about which has the best design for the bass. It makes the drummer chuckle.

"You're thinking about Dallon, right?"

"How did you--"

"You been staring at the kid the whole time. It made me think you were actually remembering Dallon through the kid."

The discussion with Kenny that morning never left his thoughts. Would he be able to make it up to Dallon? Can he still make the bassist change his mind from leaving the band? He knows Dallon isn't an official member anymore. That was his fault. But he never asked for him to leave. He would never ask Kenneth and Dan to leave as well.

He doesn't know if he could take it if people start to leave him behind again, even though he's convinced himself that he's fine on his own.

"It's just that..." Brendon takes a deep breath, before continuing. "Do you ever feel like you wanted to leave the band?"

Dan stares at him for a moment, looking confused. But then his eyes soften as he realized what Brendon meant.

"Well, allow me to call on to your bullshit, Brendon." The older man clears his throat, running a hand through his hair before speaking.

"First of all, I could leave whenever I want. I'm not the band member here. Secondly, the moment you demoted Dallon was the day you never had band members to begin with. Third, you decide and say things without thinking, which is a lot. And we have no say in that. We're not your band members after all." Dan rants, which he knows he deserves to hear.

Dan crosses his arms, giving Brendon a stern gaze. "Bren, we all want to have that solo thing in our music careers. And what you did, we get that. We're used to that kind of thing. That's part of the job. That's part of being in this career."

The older man sighs deeply, turning his gaze to Kenny and Dallon's direction. "I just wish you thought of the consequences and who may be affected of your choices."

Dan's lecture makes sense. Maybe Dallon just wanted to have his band again. He's seen how happy Dallon is when he's able to contribute to the album. But after he got demoted, Dallon looked drained, tired, moody. But the older man didn't complain. ...Or more like he couldn't.

Of course he couldn't. This is the only thing left that could keep him and his family living.

And Brendon basically dropped a bomb at him just for his own convenience.

Dan gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, before going to Kenny and Dallon.

"Dan, wait."

The older man turns around and looks at him expectantly.

"W-Why are you still in Panic?" Brendon wanted to ask that question for a long time. He knows he's a douchebag to these guys. They seem to be the type who doesn't care about the money. So, what made them stay?

Dan turns his head to look at him properly, before giving him a smile.

"Dallon was right about you, you know?"

The older man turns his gaze back at the other two, who are still bickering over the best bass design in the store. The smile on his face widens as his gaze returns to Brendon.

"You know how to make people feel alive."

And with that, Dan goes off to Kenny and Dallon's side. It left Brendon to wonder if he really did have that effect on people. All of his years in performing for the crowd were electrifying, intense, powerful. If there's something that could be considered alive, it's the crowd. He only sings music to them.

But if what Dan says is true...

Is it enough to make Dallon stay?

 

****

Dallon didn't find a bass that day and Brendon isn't judging the kid. He knows what it feels like not to find that one instrument that feels like yours. 

That's why the kid is sprawled on the floor with crayons and some paper. The little humming he makes could turn a frown upside down. While Brendon feels a little bit better watching him, there's still that sense of guilt in him that he feels like he should have done more for Dallon.

"Bren! Look!"

Dallon raised a paper, waving it in front of his face. The giddy disposition of the kid is just too contagious that it was hard for Brendon not to smile at the sight. He would have guessed Dallon was a quiet boy.

The poor kid probably didn't haven't much friends back then.

Brendon took the paper out of his tiny hand and looked at the picture. 

Brewing up his best sports-announcer Olympic like voice, he gives his impression: "Wow! Look at that form! Such perfection in coloring! Why, I haven't seen such perfection in a crayola in a long time!" He announces, giving Dallon a fit of giggles.

Brendon let's out a fake gasp. "And what's this? Why, this is quite a risk. It's an image of little Dallon holding someone. And I must say, the other person looks rather dashing in his red suit. This is absolutely the best drawing! I give 10/10!"

Dallon's giggles turn into a fit of hysteric laughter that tears almost fall from the little kid's eyes.

"Did you really like it?" Dallon asked when he calmed down. He looks at Brendon expectantly, and the older man is definitely adding that to the list of his weaknesses.

The drawing was little Dallon and Brendon holding each other's hand. On Dallon's side was Kenny and Dan was on Brendon's side. On the bottom of the drawing says: Me and My Friends

Brendon has received lots of gifts but nothing will be as sincere as a child's gift.

"I love it. Very much. You are amazing." He says earnestly, giving Dallon the ruffle on the head. 

Dallon perked up, mumbling a 'wait a sec' to Brendon as the kid rushed over the crayons and wrote something on it. Dallon folds the paper in half and gives it to Brendon.

"You can have it!" The child says excitedly, and went back to his crayons to draw another picture.

Curious as to what the kid wrote, he opens the paper and is greeted with words written in a bright red crayon on the upper right corner of the drawing.

 

" _ **thank you, for seeing the best in me**_."

 

Brendon never said this often, and he never said this out loud. But he always saw Dallon at his best and at his greatest.

He just wished he would stop telling lies and stop being afraid of telling truths.

 

****

"How's babysitting and being a world class performer at the same time?"

When Brendon made sure the kid had fallen asleep, he thought he'd a few beers with Zack. He can't exactly get back to Dallon smelling like some drunkard.

He swirls his drink a bit, then takes a sip. "It's not that bad. The kid's a sweet kid. Obedient. I honestly thought the kid would be a pain in the ass. But the kid's been nothing but an angel, if not being a little shit when he tickles me." He chuckles at the image of Dallon tickling him in the morning.

Zack hums beside him, chugging on his beer and then setting it down on the table. "Any news from Dallon?"

Well that's new. Brendon looks at Zack, eyebrows raised. "Since when were you concerned about Dallon?"

"Dude, the guy's still my responsibility no matter what, okay? If this is his idea of slacking off, you better fire him." Zack says, before chugging on his beer again.

Before Brendon could even protest, Zack speaks again. "But he's too much of a goody two shoes to even do that."

He chuckles at how true that statement is. Despite the smart mouth and sass, Dallon has been nothing but a goody two shoes for his age. Which isn't a bad thing, really. Dallon sets a good example to the younger fans than he does.

"You think Dallon would be good off on his own?"

It's Zack's turn to look at him questioningly. "Okay... What's with the question? Is Dallon leaving or something? Is that why he's gone?"

"H-Hey, no. I just thought... He'd probably want to continue his old band or something someday."

He's a terrible liar. He's said that before. Zack doesn't seem to care, or he probably doesn't notice as Zack looks contemplative about the question.

"Well... I think you're pretty good on your own. I mean, you topped 100 in the Billboard charts, man." Zack says, as he looks down at his beer. 

"But Dallon is pretty good on his own, too. You and him are good on your own levels."

Zack is definitely drunk. Did he seriously just complimented Dallon?

The other man doesn't seem to notice as he continues. "He's just too s-serious sometimes that's why he's in the butt of our jokes. But he isn't bad." Zack is starting to slur in his words, and if this isn't good prank material, Brendon doesn't know what is.

Zack is the type of person who says the truth the more he's drunk. If only it was that easy for Brendon.

"Dude, I think you're drunk."

"Brendon, I'm an asshole. I know I act like one and I know I look like one. But that doesn't mean I don't care about him, okay? And I'm not d-drunk." Zack hiccups. He has always done his job well.

And Brendon doesn't doubt him on that. 

 

****

What Brendon didn't hope to find when he went back to his room was a shivering Dallon under the blankets, cold sweat on his forehead, his temperature is terribly warm.

"Dallon? Dallon!"

Dallon shifts, his eyes closed tight. It must be hard for him.

"M-Mom? A-A-Are you t-taking me home now?" He says weakly, his small hand searching blindly for warmth. Brendon takes his shivering hand in his. It's the only thing he could give at the moment.

"S-She will. She's going to take you home." Brendon reassures him, giving his small hand a squeeze of comfort until Dallon falls asleep again.

Brendon covers Dallon's shivering body with a few more blankets, and dabs a wet towel on the warm skin of his little head.

You can't blame him for lying. Fear latched on to him. And fear makes us latch in to things that would reassure us that everything would be okay.

Even if it's a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy!! I'm back! I've been busy with graduation requirements 'cuz hey, I'm graduating hahaha!
> 
> So, the one about the crayon scene was based from a tumblr text post I found which is totally an adorable story and I thought it would be cute to add it here. 
> 
> Thank you for the hits, kudos and comments oh my goodness I didn't expect this fic to be a hit for you guys *blushes*.  Sorry for the mistakes as always and have a nice day!!


	7. Chapter 7

_Waking up to see nothing is a terrifying thing. It's like being inside a coffin that will never be opened again, and you'll be left forgotten._

**_Help! Let me out, please!_ **

_He tries to scream for help, he begs, he pleads, but his voice refuses to utter a sound. He searches blindly for something, anything, that would or could save him from this fear. Nightmare._

_He could feel his eyes burn, his head throbbing, his whole body surrounded with heat._

_He feels like dying._

_What's scarier than dying?_

_Being forgotten._

_That probably explains why nobody is saving him from this hellish fear._

"Dallon? Can you hear me? You gotta wake up. You need to wake up, buddy."

_**Who are you? How do you know me?** _

"Please wake up."

_**I can't wake up. I can't see you.** _

"I don't know what to do anymore, Dallon."

_**Why?** _

"I feel like each day you're not returning to normal gives me that sense of dread that I'm slowly losing you."

_**Losing me?** _

"I don't know what's going to happen now if this keeps up. I don't think I have what it takes to be the adult here. You always know what to do, even in the craziest situation. You're always calm and I'm just an anxiety-driven mess."

_**Is that you, Brendon?** _

"How can I help you? Tell me what to do, Dallon. Tell me how I could help you. Return to normal, please."

_**But you don't need me anymore. You don't have to worry about me. You don't need to make me your responsibility.** _

"Dallon, I'm sorry."

_**What for?** _

"I'm sorry for all the shit I said to you. I'm sorry for all the times I let out my anger at you. You never deserve those words. I just don't understand why you never complained about it. You're never angry. You just take all the shit I say to you like you're some sponge that wants to absorb everything. You don't deserve that shit, Dallon. Why won't you fight back? Why don't you just say that I'm an absolute douchebag?"

_**I can't do that.** _

"You can do it, you know? You've done it before. I won't hate you for it, I swear. I deserve those words, not you. I know I've told you that you can't do anything right, but my god, Dallon. You are one of the best bass players I have ever performed with."

_**I am? You're not just saying that?** _

"You gotta believe me, man. Just because I never said it much doesn't mean it isn't true."

_Dallon felt a hand touch his. It was warm and comforting. Safe. The only sole thing that gives him protection from the darkness that surrounds him._

"You impressed me, the first time you auditioned. Even if we didn't exactly have a good first impression with each other. Spencer had high regards for you. Both of us are picky. If you're not great, why do you think you're here in this band right now?"

_**But... You demoted me. I just thought I was becoming more a nuisance than a band member.** _

"I regret demoting you, Dallon. You're an amazing bassist. But I wanted to have at least a piece of myself. Dan was right, though. I should have thought how that choice could have affected you. I'm probably everyone's fave problematic, huh?"

_**Okay, I get that. But--** _

"Knowing you, you're just going to disagree to that, aren't you? Come on, admit it. I'm that douche with the big ego and forehead that everybody is annoyed with."

_Dallon would have laughed if he could. Okay, so Brendon isn't exactly the most **kind** of people. He's close to a stereotypical artist who acts like a total asshole to others. But he's kind to the people who matter. He's not as terrible as people think he is._

_**You're not as terrible as you think you are.** _

"R-Remember that time when you called me out when I was being rude to someone? You told me: **Majority of the people who succeed in life are assholes.** In my mind I was like 'who the heck does this person think he is?'. But I ended up laughing 'cuz, damn, you were right. I always liked that about you. You and your sassy mouth." 

_Brendon chuckles, but it sounded rather sad._

"The fact that I'm still successful means I'm still an asshole, huh?"

_Dallon almost forgot about that. The fact that Brendon remembers those simple memories must mean... He must mean something to Brendon. Even if it's a bit._

_Dallon never asked for more._

"But you tolerated all my bullshit. You stayed even when I've done and said all the harsh things I could say about you. How can I--

_Brendon stops talking abruptly, and everything is quiet again. But despite that, Dallon could still feel someone holding his hand._

_It makes things less scary._

"There's another thing I haven't told you yet." _Brendon admits moments later._

**_What is it?_ **

"I haven't told you... You know about those stage-gay stuff we've been doing? Y-You know... just the kissing and hugging thing in front of the others?"

_Dallon could imagine the younger man looking timid, just by the tone in his voice. Does it make him uncomfortable? Brendon should have told him sooner. He should have stopped if he knew---_

"So, I kind of dreamed... It could be r-real, you know? With us. W-Where it isn't just for show." 

_**What?** _

_Dallon never knew it was like that. For a long time, he thought Brendon doesn't like him. He remembers all the times Brendon got mad at him for his flaws. He's older. He should know better. But Dallon never had the heart to ever get mad at this kid who could bring life to the crowd._

_The kid woke him up to something he thought he lost years ago._

"Is it weird? If you're hearing this right now, you'll think it's super weird." _Brendon clears his throat, clearly nervous. Dallon felt something cool and wet being dabbed in his warm forehead._

**_Do you know what you're saying, Brendon?_ **

"I've thought about it for years, you know? This is going to sound really really weird, but maybe that stage-guy stuff was just an excuse to do the things I w-wanted to do with you. J-Just the kissing thing and being close, o-okay? Believe me how surprised I was when you were going along with that stuff."

_Dallon could imagine the younger man blushing at the confession. He feels guilty for hearing all of these words. But at the same time, he wanted to hear more of what Brendon really feels._

_Brendon sighs, clearing his throat again._ "I like you, Dallon. I like you a lot." _He admits as he brushes what Dallon could feel as the strands of hair in his forehead._ "I like you so much, you have no idea."

_He really had no idea._

"Turn back to normal. Please. I don't know if it's a good idea to ask help from anyone without freaking out. I don't know what to do anymore, Dallon." _He pleads._

_How Dallon wished he could fulfill that request._

"I just... need to know you're going to be okay. I-If you return to normal, I'll... I'll let you do what you want. I'll let you go and do your own thing." _It sounded like it took too much for Brendon to say those words._

_Dallon doesn't know what Brendon meant about what he said, but he had no time to think about it as he was starting to lose consciousness._

_The only thing left in his mind is a wish to turn back to normal again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know that thing where they say coma patients can still hear what we say when they're at rest? Well, it's kind of like this. Though Dallon is only in a feverish state in a kid's body.
> 
> Thank youuu so much for reading and have a great day!!


	8. Chapter 8

The warmth on his toes and the brightness of the sun wakes Dallon up with a throbbing headache.

He blinks blearily, staring at the celling of a room that is not his own. Dallon knows isn't his hotel room.

Sitting up from bed proved to be a task as his head ache continues to throb, in addition of the glaring light from the windows hitting his eyes.

With his throat dry, and his body drenched in sweat, he barely had any idea what happened last night but he concludes that he probably overworked himself.

He rubs his small hand over his eyes, clearing away his blurry vision.

...Hand. Small. Small hand.

Dallon turns to the hands in his lap and it was indeed small. That means...

"I'm still in a kid's body."

For Dallon, he remembers turning into a kid just... yesterday? But it feels odd because it was like he's been asleep for days. 

"Hey, little buddy." A voice greets him from the other side of the room.

Brendon places some Pancakes on the bedside table and sits on the edge of the bed beside him. "How are you doing, Dal? You feel alright?" He asked as his places a hand on Dallon's forehead to gauge his body temperature.

"I f-feel a bit woozy." Dallon mumbles as he lies his head on the pillows.

"You had high fever last night. Take it easy, okay?" Brendon says with concern as he fluffs his pillows in a more comfortable position.

Dallon stares as the other man beside him, who was looking at him with concern. That's when it clicks. He doesn't remember much. But he remembers Brendon's confession. Was it a dream? It felt so real when he heard it from the other man.

Perhaps he should...

"Brendon?"

"Yeah?"

Dallon yawns, giving Brendon a lazy, tired smile. "You're not a bad guy, okay?" Brendon doesn't need to know that he has a mindset of a 35 year old now.

He knows that one of the advantages of being a kid is their honesty.

He's going to use it now while he still can.

"What made you say that?" Brendon asked, a little smile placed on his lips as if he's trying not to grin.

"I just know. You're good on your own way, Bren." Dallon says earnestly, returning the smile to the other man. It's true. He's starting to remember the missing gaps of memory on being a kid. 

Brendon took care of him, Brendon protected him and kept him safe from such a vulnerable situation. He's nothing but thankful for being in Brendon's care.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Brendon. Thanks for everything." He says as he looks at Brendon in the eyes to convey his sincerity.

The other man turns away to look else where, a little chuckle escapes his lips. He didn't fail to notice the tint of redness on singer's cheeks.

Dallon thought he heard a little sniff from the man above him.

"I don't hear that often anymore." He smiles sadly when he turns to look at Dallon again, his eyes glistening a bit.

Brendon needed assurance. And Dallon knows how to give it to him as he shook his head. "That doesn't mean it isn't true."

The physically older man lies his head beside Dallon among the soft pillows, brushing the strands of hair on his forehead. "Thank you." He mouths to the child beside him.

"You wanna know a secret?" Dallon whispers to him, which made Brendon beam at him.

"What is it?" He whispers back.

Dallon rose his head to look at Brendon properly. He gives a cheeky grin, before leaning down and placing a sweet feather light kiss on his nose. 

"I like you too." He giggles above him. "I like you so much you have noooooo idea!" He announces loudly as his voice resounds the whole room with a few more giggles attached.

Brendon sputters below him, the rosy tints on his cheeks becoming more noticeable. "D-Did you hear me last night?"

Dallon looks at him and puts his small finger on his lips. "I'm not telling."

As Brendon tries to attack him with a tickle, Dallon can't help but think that this little episode of being a kid taught him a lot of things. It helped him a bit, to appreciate the life he has right now like how his parents have before, and it helped appreciate that he's okay for being who he is, no matter what people say. Because there will be some people other there that would appreciate him, no matter what. And those people who care are the ones who matter.

He needs to work on his self esteem for a bit. Not too much, but just enough to the point where he'll be confident about his abilities on what he can do and what he can make with music.

He's not there yet, but he'll get there. One day.

Besides. He thinks he's doing pretty good at this band thing with Brendon.

If the vocalist thinks so, then he is.

 

****

 

In another day, Dallon opens his eyes and wakes up in something familiar.

He looks at his outstretched hands and feet. He's returned to normal, just like waking up in another normal day.

And beside him sleeps Brendon on top of the covers. He's breathing deeply, his chest rise and fall in peace that matches his own. The sun passes through the blinds and lands on Brendon's figure.

The other man looks almost ethereal and beautiful. He has drowned himself in a pool of self-pity to even notice how beautiful he is.

And the fact that this man lying beside him has feelings for him is unbelievable.

The sleeping man beside him awakens, and he is greeted with the sight of honey brown eyes looking against his. Brendon blinks himself awake, then smiles at the sight he sees.

"You're back." He whispers with a tone of relief.

Dallon nods and returns the smile with a full grin. "I never left."

They stare at each other in silence, basking in the comfort it provides for the both of them. Both of them have questions, and answers that they needed to hear.

But that can be done later.

"Hey Brendon." 

"Hm?"

For now, they should cherish a bit of moment that they have for themselves.

"I like your smile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand that's how our Little Giraffe's story ends. There's an epilogue, don't worry. I graduated yesterday and let this chapter be my gift to you guys for following the journey of this story.
> 
> Told you there's no smut. Hahahah!
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for being part of our little giraffe's journey. (Sorry for the mistakes hahaha)
> 
> I wish you all a happy day!


	9. Epilogue

"Nice to have you back, Dallon!"

Kenny, Dan and even Zack greets the bassist with a welcoming hug, and Brendon can't help but stare at him.

Dallon seems to have that glow in him that Brendon hasn't noticed before. He looks happier than Brendon has ever seen him.

He remember his heart skipping a beat the moment he opened his sights that morning to find a full grown Dallon beside him. He thought it was a dream. It felt like his breath was taken away by the overwhelming emotions that started to stir in his chest when he realized it wasn't a dream.

He had to explain to Kenny and Dan that his so-called **nephew** had to go back home. They were sad about it, but they're pretty okay with it due to Dallon's return.

While Brendon will miss the adorable little giraffe that was in his care, this giraffe is the one he wants. 

His heart swells again at thought about the confession that he thought was unheard of. It was pretty embarrassing to know that the other man's smaller version heard that silly confession.

He doesn't think he can have the guts to tell this version of Dallon the truth. Not when Dallon will just leave him eventually. He doesn't think he could take that. He brought this onto himself, anyway. For not valuing Dallon the way he deserves.

It happened before, it's not far off for it to happen again.

And so, he just stares at the taller man with a wistful smile on his lips.

 

****

 

He's not avoiding Dallon.

Well, not technically.

Each time Dallon is about to talk to him, someone offers him out somewhere, or that he's being called for an interview. Brendon just takes the safest road from heartbreak and goes with the latter.

So yeah, he's not avoiding Dallon.

But being cornered by the man himself makes him want to.

"Brendon, have I done something? Ever since I changed back to normal, you've been avoiding me." Dallon asked with concern laced in his voice.

Brendon sighs in defeat, and slumps his shoulders. He knows he needs to face it now like a man before it all ends. At least this one will end on a better note.

He hopes so.

"There's something I wanted to ask you about, Dallon."

The way Dallon tilts his head and looks at him with a confused expression like a child is something he shouldn't find adorable in this situation right now that it tugs something on Brendon's chest at how he'll miss it seeing on the older man.

"Do you want to leave the band?" Brendon asked with a heavy heart.

The devastated look that he received from Dallon was not what he was expecting. "Y-You want me to leave?"

Now, this confused Brendon. After that Intel that he heard from Kenny about Dallon's phone call of him, leaving the band... he should have expected the taller man to leave the band once he returns to normal. Brendon told himself that he was gonna let Dallon go once he knows he's safe.

Letting go isn't as easy as it sounds.

"I thought... You wanted to leave the band. You have my permission, if that's what you're waiting for." Brendon says, not exactly looking at Dallon as he did.

They both stand in silence, and this is the type of silence that Brendon isn't fond of.

Talking about this in an isolated hallway isn't exactly what he asked for. He stares at his shoes, as if he's expecting some sort of answer from it. But his thoughts have been nothing but crazy these days. So he'll take what he can get from the other man.

"What if... I don't wanna leave the band?" Dallon announces a moment later, which made Brendon look up at him in shock, but with a mixture of relief.

"Are you sure?" He asked for confirmation, making sure he wasn't just hearing things.

Dallon nods his head to answer the question. He then looks at Brendon's eyes a bit hesitantly. "U-Unless... You want me to leave?"

"N-No! Stay. I want you to stay." He says a bit too fast, giving Dallon a sheepish look. "I-I just thought... You wanted to leave. Kenneth heard that phone call you had with your Mom and I--"

"Wait, what? What phone call?" Dallon interjects, giving him a confused expression.

Brendon starts hesitantly. "You know... The one about... leaving Panic?"

Okay. So he said it. But does the older man really had to rub it in him how embarrassing the things he's been saying? The other man just laughs at him. There seems to be tears at the corner of his eyes.

He's gonna punch him.

"It's not what you think!" Dallon wheezes, his hands over his stomach for laughing out loud. If it weren't so cute on the other man, he would have kicked his ass.

"Okay, then talk." He demands as he crosses his arms and gives the other man a glare. 

Once he calms himself down, Dallon smiles at him cheekily. "Mom wanted to me to leave the band so we can have a bit of vacation for a while." 

The taller man's smile then morphs into a beautiful, blinding grin. "But I declined. Because this is where I wanna be. And she understood."

Brendon wanted to punch this man in the mouth with his lips.

"So, you're staying." He stated, as he can't help but return the grin that Dallon is giving him. 

Dallon nods solemnly, before approaching Brendon's space and connects their mouths together, before Brendon even realized it was actually happening.

In that moment, Brendon wonders if this is how those girls in chick flicks feel like. It's as if the world slows, and quiets down around them with only the sound of their beating hearts creating a beautiful sound, making it into one harmonious melody.

It sounds so cheesy as hell, but it doesn't stop his heart from fluttering.

Brendon has kissed different people in his lifetime, but none of them felt like this. It was a short, but sweet kiss that Brendon will crave now more than he should.

"What can I say?" Dallon whispers huskily after catching their breaths, leaning his forehead against his. "I like you so much, Brendon. You have no idea."

Looks like that phrase is gonna be their thing from now on, for more than its worth.

For the people around them, they have no idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that, is the official end of this story. Thank you all so much for the support and the wonderful comments! When I wrote this fic, I didn't think it would be such a big hit. And I didn't think it would last 15k+ words. It's been a fun and amazing journey to write this story.
> 
> I have more Brallon stories in store for you guys, so I hope you check it out!
> 
> It saddens me to finish this fic, and I'll miss it very much. But hey, every ending is a new beginning! Just like Dallon and Bren in this story!
> 
> Thanks again, and I wish you all a happy day!


	10. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's been keeping Dallon's kid pictures on their phone.

"Brendon? Why do you still have my pictures as a kid?"

Oops. The cat's out of the bag, it seems. He didn't mean for Dallon to see that. He's been keeping the pictures even with Dallon returning to normal. And that's been a month ago! Brendon didn't have the heart to delete the images. It was all too cute.

"You were cute." He stated with a cheeky grin, taking his phone from Dallon's hand and shows him a picture of his little self, fixing his bowtie in the mirror while wearing the dorky glasses. "See? Totally adorable."

"Delete it." The bassist orders, sending the vocalist a glare in his direction. Brendon doesn't seem fazed as he scrolls more in his pictures and shows a sleeping little Dallon clutching the pillow snuggly in his arms.

Dallon towers over the younger man, flexing his fingers with a crack of its joints. "Oh, _that_ does it."

He tackles Brendon against the couch, struggling to snatch the phone in the singer's hand. Brendon just laughs, prying the phone away from Dallon's reach. 

"What are you guys doing?" Kenny enters the room, looking bewildered and confused. Dan follows after him, then starts to laugh at the sight of them.

Both men stop in shock, turning their heads at the arrival of the two band members.

"It's not--"

"We were just--"

Dan just chuckles at their expressions. "I think we've ruined their moment, Kenny. Let's go." 

"I think I need to watch Star Wars to cleanse my eyes." Kenneth deadpanned as both men left the room, leaving them both speechless and embarrassed.

Brendon turns his head to face Dallon, taking notice of their compromising position with Dallon above him as he lies on the couch. They blink at each other and eventually laughed.

It's beautiful, really. Dallon's laugh could be compared to the calming ring of a wind chime. Gentle, soothing, melodic. Dallon will always be his favorite music.

"Hey, Brendon?" Dallon chimes softly, looking deep into Brendon's eyes before pressing his soft lips against his. This is all that he wanted, and now it belongs to him. The soft warmth of this man above him makes his heart soar than any award show he's been to.

As he wraps his arms around the taller man's waist, with their lips moving against each other embedded with all the emotions, all the memories, and all the unsaid words of affection...

All that Brendon could think about is how lucky he is, that he has this--has _Dallon_. And he's going to keep it that way. It's them against the world.

Dallon breaks their lips apart, connecting their foreheads with each other as they breathe, sharing one air with their proximity. He smiles at the older man, and the bassist returns the gesture with equal measure.

 _'I have you.'_ Brendon thought. _'Everything will be okay.'_

"You should really keep your guard up, Bren." Dallon breathes just inches away from his lips, before he stood up with a smug look on his face as he holds a familiar looking phone in front of him.

Son of a bitc--

"See you later, Bren!" He laughs as he ran off the room with his cellphone in Dallon's possession.

Brendon was left in the room, still lying on the couch as he processed what just happened.

He runs to the door, shouting a _'I'm gonna find you, you son of a bitch!!'_ before he starts his chase to find the double crossing bassist and his phone.

Not that he'd admit it or anything but that kiss would probably be the death of him in the future. _Future. With Dallon._

 _'That doesn't sound bad.'_ Brendon thought with a smile, as he carries his feet to find the man he'll be spending his current future with.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! I BET YOU DIDNT SEE THAT ONE COMING!
> 
> I was rereading this and I thought I wanted to make a fic about the saved kiddy dallon pictures on Brendon's phone. Just a little extra since I kinda miss this fic, and a thank you. This is the laaaaaast one, I promise.
> 
> THANK YOU for reading Little Giraffe! Have a great day!


End file.
